Amor e Ódio
by vanessamatos
Summary: Kate conhece em Sawyer em um Bar e desse encontro nasce um forte amor entre os dois, mas com ciúme vem o ódio o qual torna essa relação totalmente explosiva.


**Título: Amor e Ódio (NC-17)****  
****Autor: Vanessa Matos****  
****Categoria: Challenge NFF Setembro/2010, Clipfic, AU, POV Kate****  
****Gênero: Romance****  
****Beta: Leds (BFF****)****  
****Advertências: Contém insinuação de sexo.****  
****Classificação: NC-17****  
****Completa: (X) Yes () No****  
****Disclaimer: Os personagens não pertencem a mim...****  
****Notas:- Fic baseada no video clipe do Eminem Love the Way You Lie (Feat. Rihanna) onde um casal, interpretados pela Megan Fox e pelo Dominic Monahan, vivem uma relação de amor e ódio. No clipe, o Dominc chega a dar uns tapas na Megan, mas não conseguir por na fic o Sawyer batendo na Kate. Baseie apenas em algumas cenas mostrada no clipe e na relação dos dois de amor/ó ficar mais parecido possível com o clipe.****  
****-Link do clipe:****.com/watch?v=uelHwf8o7_U******

**Resumo:**_Kate conhece em Sawyer em um Bar e desse encontro nasce um forte amor entre os dois, mas com ciúme vem o ódio o qual torna essa relação totalmente explosiva._

**Amor e Ódio**

_"O ódio, tal como o amor, alimenta-se com as menores coisas, tudo lhe cai bem. Assim como a pessoa amada não pode fazer nenhum mal, a pessoa odiada não pode fazer nenhum bem." (Honoré de Balzac)_

O ódio e o amor sempre estiveram conectados durante toda a minha vida. Nunca soube diferenciar um do outro. Cresci em um lar onde esses dois sentimentos viviam unidos. Minha mãe abandonou meu pai para ficar com um homem que deixava hematomas horríveis por todo seu corpo. Os gritos durante a noite, quando aquele homem chegava bêbado e se trancava no quarto com minha mãe, ainda ecoavam em minha mente sempre que fechava os olhos para dormir. Sempre tive a convicção que jamais me permitiria viver em um lar assim. Jamais deixaria um homem me tocar daquela maneira.

Tentei de todas as formas salvar minha mãe daquela vida. Mas, o ódio e o amor que ela sentia por aquele homem estavam enraizados em sua alma e era uma batalha perdida. Se a levasse para longe dele seria pior do que deixá-la continuar vivendo aquele inferno que ela chamava de vida. Quando completei 18 anos, saí daquela casa sem olhar para trás e deixei o destino me guiar.

Não foi fácil e passei muita dificuldade no início. Porém, felizmente meus pais me deram pelo menos algo de bom, algo bastante valioso na vida real: minha beleza. Não que fosse bonita como uma dessas atrizes de Hollywood, mas não ficava muito atrás delas. Se tivesse jeito podia até mesmo tentar uma carreira de modelo ou quem sabe de atriz. Contudo, minha lábia e minha beleza única me ajudavam a enrolar um bando de homens que fui encontrando pelos caminhos que a vida me levava.

Não, não virei uma prostituta. Embora seja verdade que eu usava o charme e até o sexo para ganhar a confiança de homens bonitos e bem sucedidos, antes de roubar uma boa quantidade de dinheiro que pudesse me levar para bem longe. Quando a grana acabava voltava à ativa em busca do próximo otário, o qual pudesse aplicar o mesmo golpe. Mas se tinha algo que gostasse na vida era sexo. Sempre fui muito independente e livre para fazer o que eu queria, nunca vi problema em seguir meus instintos. Afinal, a vida não é apenas preto ou branco. Existem diversas cores complexas no meio das duas. Qual era o problema de unir o útil ao agradável?

E não é como se esses caras fossem crianças indefesas. Eram sempre homens problemáticos. Construí uma fortaleza emocional ao meu redor, para não me envolver. Sempre pulava fora antes que o relacionamento me causasse qualquer tipo de dano, emocional ou físico. E fui vivendo assim durante muito tempo. Às vezes cansava e arrumava um emprego qualquer. Mas, sempre voltava a minha sina.

Nunca pensei que pudesse cair no meu próprio golpe. Que pudesse realmente me apaixonar e me ver perdida em uma teia onde o ódio e o amor estivessem tão próximo um do outro. Mas, fui. Apaixonei-me perdidamente por um homem cujo caráter é bastante duvidoso. Vive aplicando golpes em velhas ricas. Não podíamos ser assim tão parecidos? Dizem que os opostos se atraem, mas acho que quem elaborou essa frase jamais vivenciou realmente uma forte paixão e atração. Até temos muitas coisas diferentes um do outro, mas as semelhanças chegam a me assustar. Como costuma dizer o ditado popular: somos farinha do mesmo saco. E ele foi a minha perdição.

Era uma noite como outra qualquer quando o conheci. Tinha acabado de chegar numa cidadezinha qualquer no Tennessee. Estava no bar à procura de uma boa noite de sexo selvagem. Quem sabe ainda encontrava um ótima vítima também? E como podia unir uma coisa à outra, comecei a minha busca. Vários caras se ofereceram para me pagar uma bebida naquela noite, contudo nenhum me chamou atenção, acendeu minha chama interior, me fez queimar de desejo como quando meus olhos o avistaram no outro lado do balcão daquele fedido bar.

Um homem alto, com madeixas loiras, com a barba por fazer, um corpo atlético, os braços fortes levavam constantemente a garrafa de cerveja aos lábios, e senti uma inveja tremenda por não ser meus lábios tocando os seus naquele instante. Senti todo meu corpo reagindo à sua presença. Minha calcinha já estava encharcada, e meu líquido querendo escapar pelas pernas. Uma enorme vontade de me tocar ali mesmo enquanto meus olhos apreciavam aquele Deus em minha frente. Seus olhos estavam concentrados no interior do bar e em nenhum momento cruzou com os meus. Sem mais me aguentar em pé, enquanto meu corpo fervia a sua espera, mandei que o barman lhe entregasse uma nova garrafa da cerveja que ele tanto apreciava, informando que eu estava lhe enviando.

Quando aqueles olhos cruzaram os meus, senti meu coração pulsar intensamente como se fosse escapar pela boca naquele instante. O sorriso que direcionou a mim fez minha intimidade arder em antecipação. Lentamente ele se aproxima de mim, sem desvencilhar aquele charmoso sorriso dos lábios.

- Obrigado pela cerveja. – ele levou a garrafa aos lábios dando um enorme gole no líquido. Mordi o lábio instantaneamente. – Sou James Ford, mas todos me chamam de Sawyer. E você?

- Katherine Austen, mas pode me chamar de Kate. – Seus dedos se aproximam do meu rosto, acariciando minha face.

- Sardenta, posso te chamar assim? – Ele poderia me chamar do que quisesse, porque eu já me sentia completamente entregue a ele. Uma sensação nova para mim, além do desejo físico. Queria sentir todo o seu corpo colado no meu, dentro de mim o mais rápido possível. Meu silêncio lhe deu a autorização que ele precisava. – Sempre venho nesse bar, e nunca te vi por aqui, Sardenta. Por que será? Não é tipo de mulher que passa despercebida por um homem! – ele exclamou, me fitando libidinosamente.

-É a primeira vez que venho aqui. Sou nova na cidade. – Seus dedos brincavam com os fios encaracolados de meus cabelos. E seu hálito pura cerveja me inebriava. – Mas, passei despercebida por você hoje. Tive que lhe pagar uma cerveja para que me notasse. – esbocei uma fisionomia de ofendida, levando-o a rir.

- Desculpa, Sardenta, erro meu. Sorte que você é uma garota esperta. – ele aproxima mais nossos corpos, deixando nossas faces bem próximas, meus lábios imploravam para sugar os deles. – Que tal sairmos daqui? – ele sussurrou em meu ouvido, fazendo meu corpo transpirar de desejo, tornando a umidade entre minhas coxas incômoda.

Puxei uns dólares do bolso da calça e joguei sobre o balcão parar pagar as cervejas que havia consumido. Ele sorriu, enquanto terminar a sua cerveja. Bebi a minha rapidamente, sentindo o líquido amaciar a queimação em minha garganta. Ele me ofereceu a mão, e aceitei sem pestanejar, entrelaçando a minha a dele. Caminhamos juntos em direção a saída.

- Está hospedada em algum lugar?

- Por enquanto, ali é minha casa. – apontei para meu carro velho, mas que nunca me deixava na mão.

- Interessante. – Ele me puxa pela cintura, fazendo com que nossos olhos se encarassem.

O olhar intenso dele fez meu coração palpitar acelerado e minha intimidade protestar. Nunca em toda em minha vida desejei alguém como desejava aquele homem em minha frente.

- Nunca conheci alguém como você. – ele riu, um som maravilhoso de se escutar.

- Alguém como eu? – perguntei, sem entender.

- Sim. Como você. – ele continuava me fitando intensamente, enquanto sua mão apertava mais a minha, transmitindo um calor sem tamanho. Meu corpo já sentia os efeitos.

- Como assim? – ele continuou a rir, fazendo-me sorrir em resposta.

- Livre. Assim como eu. Há algo especial em você, Sardenta. – ele acabara de me conhecer e já sentia algo diferente. E isso era recíproco. – Estaria sendo um idiota se lhe deixasse agora que te conheci.

- E o que você pode fazer para não me deixar fugir? – resolvi entrar na brincadeira.

- Algo me diz que você não fugiria de mim. Pelo menos não hoje. – Agora foi a minha vez de gargalhar de seu convencimento, enquanto ele acariciava minha face, passando os dedos sobre meus lábios. – E, para me certificar, irei levá-la comigo.

- Me levar? Para onde? – Sua mão desce para a minha cintura, me aproximando mais dele, fazendo com que quase nos abraçássemos.

- Para um lugar que ultimamente uso como casa. – levanto a sobrancelha totalmente curiosa. – Não é nenhum hotel 5 estrelas, mas é aconchegante. – suspiro já imaginando o que faríamos nesse lugar. – Você não vai se arrepender.

- Sei que não vou. – mordo os lábios de forma sensual. Juro que já podia notar certa alteração no jeans surrado que ele trajava.

- Mas, você não tem medo de ir para um lugar com alguém que acabou de conhecer? – por mais que ele fosse homem. é claro que minha atitude devia estar levantando certa curiosidade.

- Algo me diz que posso confiar em você. – ele gargalha, enquanto sua mão já começava a acariciar minha cintura com certa malicia.

- Você não devia confiar em mim. - ele morde o lábio. – Porque quero fazer tantas coisas más com você... - ele sussurrou sensualmente em meu pé do ouvido.

- O que está esperando? – o jeito erótico como ele falava estava me elevando a um estado de luxúria descontrolada.

Seguimos para meu carro e ele me guiou até um motel de estrada, onde ultimamente estava morando. Em frente havia um posto de gasolina com uma daquelas lojas de conveniência. Entramos na mesma. Na maior cara dura, ele furtou uma garrafa de Martini. O jeito sexy e rebelde dele me inebriava. Usei meu charme com o atendente da loja, enquanto comprava cigarros para que ele conseguisse sair com a garrafa despercebida. Rimos bastante da travessura. Mal nos conhecemos e já éramos parceiros de crime.

No motel havia uma piscina com cadeiras em volta. Sentamos nelas enquanto degustávamos do Martini. Foi nesse ambiente inóspito que nos beijamos pela primeira vez. Lembro que tinha acabado de beber uma boa quantidade do líquido que queimava em minha garganta e aqueles olhos azuis penetrantes me encaravam ininterruptamente. Havia tanto desejo e fascinação presente neles. Não me contive mais. Fiz o que desejava desde o momento que pus meus olhos nele: aproximei meu corpo do dele, e encostei de leve nossos lábios.

Senti um leve choque elétrico percorrer minhas entranhas. Nossos olhos ainda abertos encaravam um ao outro. Fechei os meus no exato momento que aprofundei o beijo, deslizando minha língua para o interior da sua boca. As mãos dele, que estavam estacionadas em minha cintura, passaram a apertar em torno dela, até começar a afagar minhas nádegas, fazendo minha umidade escorrer entre minhas coxas. Minhas mãos agarravam seus fios loiros revoltos sem piedade. Não demorou e estávamos entre tropeços indo em direção ao quarto.

Não havia gentileza em nossos gestos. Tocávamos com tanto desejo e fúria sem nos preocupar em sermos românticos ou coisa parecida. Éramos duas pessoas com uma necessidade a ser cumprida. Contudo, isso não tirava a magia do momento. Nossa primeira vez foi especial de certa forma.

Ele encostou-me contra a porta daquele velho motel com certa força. Eu arranhava suas costas com fúria, levando-o a gemer contra meus lábios. Com dificuldade, abrimos a maldita porta, mas, assim que ele fechou, encostou-me novamente nela, enquanto sem piedade rasgava minha blusa.

Sugava meu pescoço com força enquanto suas mãos apertavam meus seios, fazendo-me gemer sem controle. Virou-me de costas, retirando o sutiã enquanto seus lábios deixavam um caminho de fogo por toda a extensão do meu pescoço e das minhas costas. Suas mãos aproveitavam para explorar a frente do meu corpo, enquanto sussurrava palavras picantes em meu ouvido. Apalpou meus seios e tocou minha virilha por cima do jeans, que nesse momento já derretia sem controle.

Virou-me novamente de frente e livrou-se da minha calça e da minha calcinha sem nenhuma dificuldade. E seus lábios beijaram cada centímetro da minha pele em chama. Mas, quando os senti contra minha intimidade totalmente encharcada, perdi o controle sobre meu corpo e as reações intensas do mesmo. Sua língua era ágil e quente. Levou-me ao paraíso em tão pouco tempo, fazendo-me perder as forças e quase despencar, se não fosse pelos seus braços fortes me escorando contra a porta. Sem me dar tempo de me recuperar do devastador orgasmo, carregou-me para a cama, retirou vagarosamente cada peça que trajava, fazendo-me assisti-lo enquanto me contorcia em ansiedade.

Já nu e totalmente excitado, de joelhos sobre a cama vinham em minha direção. Seu órgão era de um tamanho monumental e estava firme como uma rocha para mim, somente para mim. Antes de unir nossos corpos em fúria, encostou seus lábios em minha orelha, mordiscando-a delicadamente antes de sussurrar.

-Você é incrivelmente deliciosa. – passou a língua vagarosamente na minha orelha antes de mordiscar e sussurrar novamente. – Vou transar com você tão gostoso e mergulhar dentro de você com tanta força, que lhe fará desejar mais e mais, durante a noite toda, até o dia amanhecer. – Senti todo meu corpo estremecer com aquele anúncio.

E ele uniu nossos corpos de uma forma arrebatadora, sem nenhuma piedade, fazendo-me gritar em êxtase. Ele estocava com fervor, fazendo a dor passageira rapidamente se transformar num prazer imensurável. Perdi as contas de quantas vezes fui ao paraíso naquele dia. Ele cumpriu sua promessa, me fazendo gemer e implorar a noite inteira, experimentando diversas posições, até os raios penetrarem pela persiana avisando que o sol amanhecia e lá fora era um novo dia. Caímos exaustos e adormecemos, abraçados como dois velhos amantes.

Ele era diferente de todos os homens com quem eu costumava me envolver. Por isso, o mais sensato seria me afastar, sumir e tornar aquele dia único e memorável. Porém, foi inevitável não permanecer ao seu lado nos dias que seguiram. Todos sempre terminavam em noites tórridas de sexo selvagem e prazeroso. Sawyer era sinônimo de perigo para mim, mas não consegui escutar meu bom senso e sim meu coração, que foi cada dia se apegando mais àquele homem. Até me achar perdidamente apaixonada.

Quando me convidou para morar com ele, na antiga casa dos seus pais em Knoxville, não pensei duas vezes e aceitei. Vivíamos uma paixão e uma conexão inacreditáveis. Era uma bela casa, a qual aos poucos foi se transformando em um lar. No entanto, não éramos pessoas que facilmente se acostumariam com uma vida pacata, nos tornando marido e mulher como deveria ser.

Não é que não nos amássemos. Amávamos, e intensamente, como tenho certeza que jamais conseguiríamos amar outra pessoa enquanto vivêssemos. Mas, o ciúme trouxe outro fator a nossa vida, o ódio. Odiava quando ele sumia por dias, voltava cheirando a bebida, após algum novo golpe. Brigávamos, mas sempre pedíamos desculpas um ao outro. Contudo, era questão de tempo até brigarmos novamente.

Tentei durante várias vezes ir embora. Arrumava minha mala, mas quando não desistia por mim mesma, quando o amor que sentia por ele falava mais alto, era ele que me impedia. Certa vez tivemos uma enorme discussão, quando ele chegou em casa bem na hora que eu saía com uma mala em mãos. Ele pegou a sacola e entrou em casa em fúria. Falamos coisas horríveis um ao outro. Entrei no banheiro sem querer discutir mais. Ele bateu com força na porta até conseguir derrubá-la e me tirar de lá. Gritávamos alto, e certa hora encostou-me com força na parede e a socou. Achei que fosse me bater naquele momento, mas em vez disso beijou-me fortemente e transamos em fúria demonstrando todo o ódio e amor que sentíamos um pelo outro.

Eu, que sempre critiquei minha mãe, estava vivendo uma situação parecida. Amando e odiando um homem com tanta força que chegava a me queimar lentamente todos os dias. Sinto o fogo apossando-se de mim lentamente me intoxicando, fazendo-me ficar doente de paixão. Sei que o mesmo acontece com ele. Somos tão parecidos e isso era de se esperar. Chegamos a um ponto que não podemos mais viver um longe do outro, mas também não conseguimos desvencilhar da nossa vida passada. Escutei um ditado certa vez que se encaixa perfeitamente com esse dilema que vivemos: "Muitas vezes o amor põe freio nos obstinando a vencer o ódio". Preciso encontrar as ferramentas que me proporcionará vencer o obstáculo frente ao amor que sinto por ele. Antes que o ódio vença.

**FIM**


End file.
